Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${4r+14-r-6}$
Combine the ${r}$ terms: 4 r + 14 − r − 6 = = ( 4 − 1 ) r + 14 − 6 3 r + 14 − 6 { \begin{eqnarray} 4{r} + 14 - {r} - 6 &=& (4 - 1){r} +14 - 6 \\ &=& 3{r} + 14 - 6 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 3{r} +{14} - {6} = 3{r} + {8}} $ The simplified expression is $3r+8$.